A Sudden Romance -- (Double-D Marie Kanker series)
by xXStoryOfTwoXx
Summary: A story of a world where Ed and Eddy are locked up in different institutions, leaving poor Double-D alone. It is a story of triumph of loneliness and a story of a developing relationship. I do not own any of the characters from the show "Ed, Edd, 'N Eddy". This is just a fan written story of the characters! All copyright remains under the domain of its original owners!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Sudden Moment**

I remember those good old days where the guys and I would just sit, relax, and enjoy the summer as we did our scams. It's been about three years since I've last seen the guys. Eddie went to jail for robbing the old jawbreaker store; which since has been closed down due to the lack of customers, and numerous cockroaches. Ed was placed in a mental institution in Ohio after the numerous attempt of getting "together" with one of Rolf's chickens. Oh boy, those were the days and now all I got now is our spot that we used to chill at, the old junkyard.

"Man, I wish I could see the guy's again, too bad they are so far away now. I have no friends and all I can do is reminisce the memories of the moments we shared," I say with the feeling of my throat clutching shut in frustration as I begin to cry. I punch the steering-wheel of the broken down bulldozer and let my screams of torment and pain fill the air.

"This isn't fucking fair! Why do I lose everything?!" I clutch the wheel and burry my face into it, trying to gain some consolation.

All of a sudden, a stranger rests their hand on my shoulder, "You know that is not true, correct?"

I know that voice, in terror I turn my head. "Marie, is that you?" I stutter.

She cackles, "Yes, it is I lover-boy. I've been here the entire time, you started to worry me, so, I just came here to talk. What's troubling you?"

I shake in fear, hoping not to be kissed by her. She is pretty and all and probably the most attractive of the Kanker sisters. I reply, "You know how it is Marie, my friends are gone, I got no one left. Hell, even my family doesn't care for me anymore! I am alone! No one could care if anything happened to me!"

She suddenly kisses my cheek gently, unlike she usually does as she would hunt the guys and myself. It is really different this time, it has a meaning; my cheeks begin to blush. It actually feels nice, and kind of right.

"That's not true, Double-D. I always liked you and thought of you as more of what we have even to this day. I even saved my first kiss, for you. I'm always here for you, if you need anything just give me a call or text," Marie then hands me a piece of paper. I hold it up close so I can see it. It's so hard to see considering my eyes are blurry from the flood of tears that came down my cheek.

"What is this?" I ask, even though that I may sound stupid asking something so obvious.

"It's my cellphone number, what did I just say to you about a few seconds ago?" She starts giggling.

"What are you up to, Kanker? Is this some kind of scam to humiliate me again?" I pull out my wallet and gently snug the piece of paper into one of the slits for safe keeping.

"Not at all, we haven't spoken in years since you left Peach Creek Jr. High to go to Cyber School. Things change, and so do people. I've done a lot of changing for myself in the last few years. After three years in high school, you change for sure, Double-D." Marie steps off of the Bulldozer and looks back at me.

"Would you possibly want to go to the Peach Creek theatre tomorrow, Marie?" I say this caught in the moment, my heart is racing. I always thought she did this stuff to me because she just wanted to raise my hopes up, which in return made me frightened of even speaking to her.

"Sure," she smiles. "Like a date or something, right?" I see her blush.

"Yea, like a date or something." I pull my hat into my head, embarrassed, as I tell her that.

"I won't make you regret it Double-D. I'll be waiting for a call tonight! Bye, Squirt!" Marie then rushes in the direction of the trailer park smiling stupidly.

Oh my God! What have I done? I arranged a date with Marie Kanker! Stupid teenage hormones! I should still go at least; I did offer to take her out tomorrow night. Maybe dating Marie will be a good thing. She did seem sincere of her confessions, just maybe this is the right thing to do.

For once in the last three years, I don't feel so alone. I wipe my eyes dry, and hold my cheek where she kissed me. I can still feel the warmth of her lips pressed against my flesh, and it feels nice. I walk dazing in and out of this reality recalling the tender moment she gave me. A feeling I'll always remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Date**

I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling, my light is flickering and buzzing; it's about time to change it, considering how it is already dying. I look out of my window and see the orange sun drift under the horizon. The sky is painted a very light orange with beautiful dabs of white.

"It's almost time to pick up Marie, I hope my truck doesn't give me any troubles tonight," I say as I sit up upon my bed. I begin to feel a little dizzy, I guess I shouldn't sit up so fast, should I?

I step off of the bed and make my way down the stairs to ask my mother for the car. My feet soon lead me to the kitchen where my mother is standing anxious about my first date.

"Honey, make sure you are on your best behavior with this young lady. Who is she, by the way? Is it that one with blue hair? Marie, I believe her name is?" She says while giving me a grin.

"Mom, it's just a date. I won't do anything stupid, and besides, this is out of the pity she has for me anyway." I cautiously look up at my mother's eyes. Why else would a girl go out on a date with me? I am not very attractive or even athletic. I don't have a six pack, and I don't have a beautiful complexion. All I have is my brain and love of science and math. How could that seriously win over any girl?

"Here are the keys, Eddward. Just be sure to be safe and use protection." My mother once again gives me an odd glare. I still don't understand how we are related, we have two completely different personalities and traits. Did she honestly have to say that? I don't even find sex that interesting and I haven't even had my first kiss yet.

"Love you, Mom. I'm heading out now; I'll be back at eleven." I walk out the front door quickly to avoid any further harassment from her.

Soon I am in the car, and heading off to pick up Marie. She chose the movie for us to watch tonight, meaning, I have no idea what I am watching with her. Knowing Marie, it's probably some type of horror movie. Hopefully it isn't "When the cabin in the woods, really isn't a cabin at all."

Ten minutes later, I arrive at the trailer. Marie and her sister are sitting on the front steps of the trailer.

"Hey, Double-D!" The sisters say in unison.

"Hey girls. Marie are you ready?" I am anxious to leave, I feel uncomfortable being near all three of the Kanker sisters at once. They might attempt to banzai me with their many kisses.

Marie nods and heads toward the car, and as she walks, I notice her preparedness for our movie date. She curled her short blue hair, and added light dabs of mascara on her eyelashes. She is wearing a ruby-red dress with ruby-red shoes. Her steps are in perfect unison with the beating of my heart. I become speechless as she enters the car and closes the door.

"Are you okay, Double-D?" Marie smiles.

"I'm okay, you just look very beautiful." I stutter and blush as I say this. "What are we going to see tonight, Marie?"

"I really wanted to see that action movie, 'James Blonde'. It's about the super-secret agent who goes around kicking evil's butt wherever it may hide." She starts making punching motions into the air pretending to be this character.

We arrive at a red light. She looks at me and grabs my hand.

"You know I really love you, do you?" she says looking down at where our bodies are connected, our hands. "I really do want us to be more than, you know, friends." Marie smiles at me and kisses my cheek.

"I'm not sure yet, Marie. Let's just see how this date goes, and if it goes well I'll give you an answer, okay?" I quietly say. I just hope this reply doesn't hurt her. Why would I just start to love her back? After all these years, I thought she was just bullying and harassing me. Now she tells me that she truly loves me. It's kind of hard to believe.

The traffic light turns green and we make a right into the theater's parking lot. The place is empty, as usual. Marie and I leave the car, she grabs ahold of my hand as we walk to the theater's ticket-box.

"Two adults for 'James Blonde', please." I announce.

"The total is eighteen dollars and fifty cents." I hand the usher the money. He swipes it out of my hand; the guy must be in a foul mood tonight.

He tears off the bottom portion of the ticket and hands them to us.

"Theater number seven is in the right hallway, two doors on the left. I hope you guys enjoy the presentation." We walk into the theater and head towards the snack counter.

"Do you want something to eat, Marie?" I point towards the menu.

"I want a medium popcorn, hotdog with extra relish, a box of glacier caps, pretzel, and a large sprite. If you don't mind, Double-D." She smiles at me and kisses my cheek.

Tonight I may just lose all of my paycheck from J-Mart. I only have enough left for a small soda for myself.

"Sure, no problem, Marie." I say.

"Have you guy's decided on what you wanted tonight?" The hostess behind the counter asks.

I proceed and make the massive order and my sprite, which could feed us, plus a few friends. I don't understand how she stays so skinny, if she eats this much.

We hand the hostess the money, she hands us the order, and I carry the order to the theater with Marie's help.

As soon as we enter the theater, I realize that the movie is five minutes in and we are the only ones in the theater. I was aware that it'd be nearly lifeless, but not empty. New thoughts arise in my head in regards to being alone with Marie. I begin to tremble a little.

She senses the fact that I am worried, and kisses me gently.

"It's going to be okay, Lover-Boy. We are just going to watch a movie, and relax." She smiles gently at me after pecking my lips again. Her soft pink lips had a wonderful taste to them. They are so sweet in flavor, it has me addicted for more.

She grabs my hand and rushes us up the stairs to the seats in the back row of the theater; we decide to sit in the middle of the row. She grabs the food and starts eating, devouring all that is in her lap. I've never seen anyone eat this much, not even Ed.

James Blonde is on the screen talking to a beautiful brunette lady with a big bust. They are running through a huge hallway of massive chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. There is gunfire busting out between the young spies, and the enemies.

The movie so far is amazing, what felt like five minutes quickly turned into fifty minutes, then something unexpected happens. Marie climbs on top of me to sit on my lap facing me. She kisses my neck, then my ears, and then my lips. She entangles her fingers with mine.

"Marie, what are you doing?" I say as a rush of euphoria fills my heart.

"Showing you how much I love you and how serious I am about you, Dweeb." She winks at me and smiles gently again.

Things lead to one and then one another and an unexpected intimacy arises.

"I think I am starting to love you too, Marie. I understand now what you really were trying to say." I whisper to her.

An hour goes by with all kinds of crazy things that happened. Questionable they may be, but regrettable they are not.


End file.
